Finally, I Realized
by ladyhime1
Summary: Tim Inti yang beranggotakan Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Shikamaru, dan Sai ini harus pergi ke bulan untuk menghalahkan Ootsutsuki Toneri! Misi yang sangat susah karena selain mereka harus keluar dari bumi, mereka tanpa ditemani oleh guru satupun! Namun, dari misi inilah, Naruto menyadari sesuatu. Sesuatu yang berbeda / ONLY FOR NARUHINA LOVERS, YANG BENCI SPOILERS BISA KELUAR :3


**Finally, I Realized**

**Disclaimer : Masashi K.**

**Pairing : NaruHina**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Action, Romance**

**Warning : ONLY FOR NARUHINA LOVERS KARENA CERITA INI AKU CERITAKAN BERDASARKAN SPOILERS THE LAST MOVIE YANG KELUAR ; YANG GAK SUKA SPOILER, SILAHKAN KELUAR. MAAF KALAU MISALNYA THE LAST KELUAR DI INDO DAN BERBEDA DENGAN APA YANG AKU CERITAKAN, KARENA AKU CUMA BERDASARKAN SPOILERS YANG KELUAR & 'HEADCANON'. AKU JUGA HANYA MENCERITAKAN INI SECARA SINGKAT DAN HANYA DARI MEREKA MENERIMA MISI SAMPAI NARUTO MENYADARI APA ARTI CINTA ITU. **

**.**

**.**

**Yosh! Happy Reading, Guys :3**

**.**

"Aku ingin kalian menghambat rencana musuh ini," ucap Kakashi, Hokage keenam, memberi tahu apa misi mereka. "Misi ini sangatlah serius dan sulit, kuharap kalian menyelesaikan misi ini dengan sangat serius dan HARUS SELESAI TEPAT PADA WAKTUNYA. Sekali lagi kutekankan, HARUS-SELESAI-TEPAT-PADA-WAKTUNYA."

"Waktu?" Sakura sedikit bingung.

"Ya, waktu yang dimaksud bukanlah dalam hitungan hari," kata Kakashi serius. "Sebelumnya, misi ini membutuhkan lebih dari satu minggu, dan besar kemungkinan kalian juga harus pergi dari bumi."

"Dari bumi? Berarti itu berkaitan dengan luar angkasa?!" seru Tenten.

"Ya," kata Kakashi.

"Misi ini harus SELESAI. Jika kalian tidak menyelesaikannya dan gagal…," Guy yang sedari tadi tidak berbicara, mulai membuka mulut dan menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Kita semua, ninja, manusia, hewan, tumbuhan, gunung, langit, semua akan hancur dan mati," seru Kakashi, Guy, Yamato, dan Kurenai, membuat murid-murid yang mereka asuh dari kecil ini, tersentak kaget.

Keempat guru ini, Guy, Kakashi, Yamato, dan Kurenai, beserta murid-murid dari tim mereka, Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Lee, dan Tenten sedang berada di ruang hokage, mendiskusikan misi yang sangat menakutkan ini. Sepertinya melebihi perang ninja keempat.

"Terlebih lagi, tidak semua yang menjadi tim inti. Kami sudah membagi dua tim, tim inti ini yang akan menjadi pemeran utama dalam misi ini, sedangkan yang tidak termasuk dalam tim inti, akan digabungkan ke dalam tim luar. Bagi yang tidak termasuk tim inti, bukan berarti kalian tidak kuat atau semacamnya. Tugas kalian juga sama beratnya dengan tim inti."

"Apa saja tugasnya, Sensei?!" tanya Naruto bersemangat.

"Sebelum kita membicarakan tugas, ada baiknya kita membicarakan apa misinya," kata Kurenai. "Dengar baik-baik. Ini bersangkutan dengan bulan. Kalian pasti mengenal Kaguya Ootsutsuki, dan ternyata masih ada keturunannya yang hidup dan dia tinggal di bulan bernama Toneri Ootsutsuki," kata Kurenai.

Mereka sangat shock mendengarnya. Ootsutsuki? Tunggu! Naruto sudah cukup melawan satu orang dari klan Ootsutsuki dan dia tidak mau lagi. Ootsutsuki sangatlah kuat. Ia hampir mati jika ia yang melawannya sendirian.

"Jadi, kita—"

"Tutup mulut kalian sebelum kami selesai bicara," potong Kurenai tegas. "Bulan sedang dekat dengan bumi, dan dia yang melakukannya. Ia merencanakan untuk menghancurkan bumi dengan bulan. Selama dia berasal dari klan Ootsutsuki, tidak ada yang tidak bisa dilakukan jika berkaitan dengan urusan ninja. Tetapi…." Kurenai sengaja menggantungkannya lagi, membuat penasaran. "Itu belum 100%. Dia membutuhkan seseorang yang kuat. Aku tidak mengerti ini, tapi… yang pasti dia sangatlah kuat, dan kemungkinan besar dia akan menikahinya."

"HUEEEKKK!" tiba-tiba Kiba langsung berjongkok. "AKU KIRA NARUTO YANG MAU DIA AMBIL, TAPI TERNYATA MAU DINIKAHI JUGA?!"

"BAKA, TEME!" seru Naruto kesal, membuat keadaan sedikit cair.

"SERIUS!" teriak Kurenai menggebrakkan meja hokage. "Ingat, inti misi kalian adalah MENYELAMATKAN BUMI DARI BULAN. Itu adalah misi kedua tim. Sekarang, kami sudah membagikan tim-tim tersebut."

Yamato tampak mengambil secarik kertas dari kantongnya. "Tim inti beranggotakan, Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura, dan Sai. Bagi yang tidak termasuk tim inti, ikuti aku dan Guy!" seru Yamato sambil melipat kembali kertasnya dan keluar dari ruang hokage diikuti oleh ninja yang tidak termasuk tim inti. Setelah dipastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal, Kakashi menatap kelima ninja yang berada di atas rata-rata ini.

"Tim inti bertugas untuk mencari wilayah terdekat dengan bulan dan pergi ke bulan. Mengingat musuh kita Ootsutsuki, ia pasti tahu rencana ini dan kemungkinan menyruuh anak buahnya untuk menghambat perjalanan kalian. Namun, setelah kalian sampai di bulan, itu bukan berarti misi sudah selesai. Kalian harus MENGALAHKAN TONERI. Dan bukan hanya mengalahkan juga, tapi MENJAGA JARAK ANTARA BUMI DAN BULAN."

"Kelihatannya sulit sekali," komentar Shikamaru.

"Aku beri tahu alasan kenapa aku memilih kalian. Naruto karena kau merupakan ninja kuat dan mempunyai kyuubi juga sedikit mengetahui tentang Ootsutsuki. Shikamaru karena kau bisa memikirkan strategi-strategi dengan cepat. Sakura karena keahlianmu dalam bidang medis tidak dipertanyakan lagi. Hinata karena kemampuan byakuganmu dan jurus-jurus dalam klan Hyuuga-mu sangat kuat. Dan Sai, karena kau bisa melihat dari jarak jauh dan dapat menyerang dari jarak dekat dengan gambaranmu," jelas Kakashi.

"Seperti yang kubilang, ada seseorang dari tim inti yang kemungkinan besar akan diculik oleh Toneri. Maka teruslah bersama dan jangan sampai ada salah satu dari kalian yang hilang," lanjut Kurenai. "Misi ini akan dimulai lusa, dan harus diselesaikan sebelum bulan menghancurkan bumi. Aku tidak tahu kapan. Juga, tidak ada guru yang akan menemani kalian."

"TUNGGU!" sela Naruto. "Tidak ada guru?! Dalam misi berbahaya seperti ini?"

"Kakashi sibuk menjalani tugas hokagenya, Guy dan Yamato juga timnya akan melindungi bumi dari ancaman meteor atau serpihan bulan, aku juga harus menjaga anakku. Tapi kupastikan aku akan terus menghubungi kalian melewati Ino," kata Kurenai.

"Dan sekarang, misi ini hanya terdapat dua pilihan. Kalian mau menerima ini, atau kita semua mati," kata Kakashi.

"Jadi, dengan kata lain…," Hinata sedikit menunduk.

"Kita harus menerimanya," lanjut Naruto dengan semangat.

"Bagus! Bagaimana dengan kalian?" tanya Kurenai.

"Kami akan ikut," jawab mereka serempak.

"Baiklah. Kalian hanya perlu istirahat dan mulai memikirkan apa yang harus dibawa. Bawa senjata dan makanan secukupnya saja, besok kalian harus datang lagi kesini, kami akan memberikan peta dan beberapa senjata yang hanya dipakai oleh beberapa ninja istimewa. Dengan kalian menerima misi dan menyelesaikan misi ini dengan sempurna, senjata yang kami pinjamkan 100% milik kalian. Reward dari misi ini adalah senjata yang mahal yang kalian akan pakai, juga kehidupan yang aman dan nyaman. Menurutku itu lebih berharga dari uang," jelas Kakashi.

"EH?! BAGAIMANA DENGAN ICHIRAKU?" Kata Naruto bingung.

"J-jika bumi hancur, Naruto-kun tidak bisa ke Ichiraku lagi?" kata Hinata.

"Benar juga, ya? Hehe!" Naruto tersenyum lebar, membuat Hinata tersenyum sambil memperlihatkan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Baiklah, istirahat yang cukup, ya," kata Kakashi. "Silahkan pulang."

"Oke, Sensei!"

**Chapter 1 Selesai cx Maaf ya belum ada NaruHina-nya, karena aku type orang yang gak mau langsung ke konfliknya *etdah apalah itu._. . Mungkin ada satu scene sih, tapi kalau Narutonya nggak merasa itu naruhina, ya mau gimana lagi._. Biasalah, Naruto emang lemot *dirasengan*. DAN GOMEN KALO PENDEK BANGET duh-_- Ya sudah, sebelum leave page, RnR dulu ya :3 Arigatou! **

**Lady Hime,**

**Jum'at, 2 Januari 2015.**


End file.
